


Manager, Sculptor, Master

by Diamondduchess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Lawyers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondduchess/pseuds/Diamondduchess
Summary: When Theon meets Ramsay years after he was rescued from the Bolton and Stark's version of childcare he is drawn back into the controlling world of the Boltons.Why did Roose keep such an eye on him all this time?Has Ramsay changed or has he just changed the rules and perfected his mask?Why is he important to the Boltons and Starks.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so its been in my head and I needed to post to get my brain free.

Theon looked at the room around him, he was being honoured for his humanitarian work, he had done a campaign for work with youths and angry management, opening sports clubs for boys to learn boxing or rugby. Something to keep them from gangs and drugs, it had taken off and now was being copied by other groups. Half his friends were involved too, all were working in the film industry, Theon was an actor. He’d been recruited at a school event and it had changed his life, got him away from his family and all their friends, he’d changed and looked back on his life then as a different person.

The presenter stepped up to the podium, an older woman he didn’t know. The room was massive, packed with celebrities, politicians, businessmen and criminals. Theon saw the families of New York crime sat at adjoining tables near the back, even their children were present. It was a family event, Theon had a seat in the second row of round tables, seated with other celebrities. He would not be near them and was glad unlike some of the other ignorant guests who thought a hint of dangerous was exciting rather than a warning call to keep away. He had no intention of speaking or looking in their directions.

Theon had grown up in a crime family, the Greyjoys who ran the import-export route, harbours and airports in Westeros, suppling all the crime families. When his father had tried to overthrow the Starks, Baratheons and Arryns he had been sent to live with the Starks as a hostage for good behaviour. His father was humiliated and had sent his unwanted youngest child, cursing them as he saw his elder boys return and his wife scream that she wanted Theon back. He had received no contact from his family since he had been picked up in the Starks town car, which Theon had eventually got over as he had sat waiting for a letter or a phone call from his mother until the following year, no birthday or Christmas presents sent in acknowledgement. He had been forgotten. He had seen Ned Stark, Catelyn, Robb his eldest and heir, Ned’s bastard Jon Snow and Sansa his eldest girl, she was currently on the market for marriage so had been allowed out. They were seated with their Bannerman, the Mormonts and their daughter and Roose Bolton and his own bastard Ramsay. The Lannisters and Arryns had their own tables full of their children and loyal Bannerman on either side, none were talking to each other.

Theon tuned back into his introduction, ‘the amazing achievements have allowed this man to help so many young people channel their emotions and intelligence into worthwhile society helping activities. He also does some acting, Theon Grey!’ the applause started as Theon got up.

After the police had rescued him and he had got the full story from the newspapers and his sympathetic social worker and lawyer he had dropped the joy from his name. He was still Ironborn but not a Greyjoy, he thought it was effective in making clear to everyone he no longer wanted anything to do with anyone from the families. He put on his picture smile and walked to the stage, turning to acknowledge the applause as he took his place at the podium, shaking the hosts hand. He looked out to see his friends smiling as he launched into his speech, he spoke about his experience, sharing some memories and two success stories, he saw that people stayed listening, he had been told that he had the gift of telling stories that time itself stopped to listen too.

He saw Catelyn Stark glaring at him, Jon Snow looking at him with his normal sullen expression and Robb with a irritated look. He looked over at the other tables, all had polite expressions but there was something off about them, expectant.

He dropped his joke and watched as nearly everyone in the room laughed, only the Bolton’s didn’t. He had never wanted to see them again the most of all, those months in their home a black nightmare of wanting death and waiting for them to speak to him again. He spoke to Roose and his wife now but it had taken him a year, most of which he had spent in and out of hospital having surgeries to repair the damage Ramsay had done. Roose’s face didn’t change, his thin face and mouth not moving at all, the eyes boring into him as if he was still a child, he could handle Roose, he had seen him at the trial, he had readily paid for his medical bills. He saw Theon occasionally, twice a year for a drink and talk, he respected him and they understood each other.

Ramsay was another matter, he had got juvenile detention until he was eighteen then another two years in adult prison. He was out now, Theon had been informed by the courts six months ago. He had been out of the country on set for back to back movies, he had not received any contact. But now Ramsay was looking at him like a meal, he was gripping the chair so hard Theon thought he would break it, he would have when they were younger, he was surprisingly strong.

He finished his speech and stepped off stage, picking up the glass award and rejoining his table, he didn’t look back at the Starks and Boltons, he wouldn’t. He listens to the rest of the awards, most of the first three rows had two members stand to collect something, all for good works for the city and area. The auction started afterwards, Theon bid on a case of Arbor Gold, vintage from before he was born, he won. He had acquired a taste for Arbor Gold and now wouldn’t go back to the northern wine of his childhood, no wonder his family were so miserable. The auction finished and the after-party started, he was staying at his apartment in Tribeca for the night, he had two weeks off before he was due for an audition for a new film. He just had to get through this reception for half an hour before he could leave and find a more normal crowd.

‘Theon come on drinks, circle then we can go to the the 40/40 or the Skylark. I’ll check with Danica which ones she at.’ Mark, Theon’s friend and general clubbing buddy since they’d done a film five years ago dragged him over to the bar to order some more wine before texting his girlfriend Danica to see where she was.

‘Fine but I need to give my details to the auctioneer before we go. I need my strength if we are going to match Danica and co when we get out of here.’ Theon looked around for the auctioneers table, there wasn’t a queue to collect as everyone was still mingling. He signalled Mark and navigated around the room dodging hints to stay in conversations to get to the other end of the room.

‘Mr Grey, lot number 32, 2 cases of Arbor Gold, circa 297AC.’ The auctioneer looked down his list checking for verification.

‘Yes, here’s my card details.’ Theon handed over his card before taking the auctioneers papers, filling in his address and contact details, the doorman would take the case tomorrow morning, he could have them ferried up to his apartment and left with his housekeeper to store. She was used to wine deliveries now and was under strict instructions what to do with each one. Theon had brought two apartments and converted the lower one into a kitchen and hobby storage, two whole rooms housed his wine collection. He had a bigger one in his french chateau but he liked to have them available wherever he travelled.

‘Thank you sir.’

‘Oh if you ever find that particular vintage again, please inform me. I’m partial, they where the best ones.’

‘Thank you sir I will do, do you have a agent for this or…’

‘Beers, Regent Square in London, let him know and he can furnish you with my likes.’

Theon smiled then took out his phone to check the receipt had arrived, he was glad that paper stamps had finally been stopped, what was the point when a full receipt normally arrived with the purchased goods. He looks around for Mark but he was engaged in conversation with some old woman, one of the B-list celebrities from TV, obviously trying to raise her profile.

‘Theon your back,’ said a voice to his left.

Theon hated that voice, it had caused him to countless hours of therapy. Robb Stark was stood with his father and Roose Bolton, a little island in the middle of the crowded room. It was like a zoo exhibit, look but don’t come too near or they bite.

‘I’m sorry I don’t believe we know each other,’ Theon had no intention in reminiscing over old times, he wanted to leave.

’I see you didn’t retain your manners when you left us Theon. Come here, talk, you being here solves so many problems.’ Ned Stark came over to him gripping his arm to pull him into their circle. His hand was like a steel band on his upper arm.

‘I can’t see how. I haven’t seen you since I was nine when you left me with Roose. I don’t have any interest in your products.’ Theon was not going to be kept or dragged back in. He was safe, he was clean, he was a normal person.

‘Now Theon you worked on the dental programme for the orphans in the deprived areas, Roose supplied the medicine and the personale. We provided the buildings, didn’t you know. We’re in business together now.’ Robb said looking smug as he took another sip of the champagne.

Theon thought back, he had helped start the campaign then put in managers to see to sponsors, contractors, logistics, he would be firing the idiot tomorrow. No wonder it had run so smoothly, the Starks must have used it for their public relations spin for the year. They back different charities that didn’t effect their businesses then pumped the money through Roose Bolton’s medical pharmacies and hospitals, Theon’s charity was the way of cleaning the money. Fuck.

‘No, I don’t handle day to day affairs. It's only one of my charities, you heard about my outreach programmes tonight. I don’t think medicines will be needed for that. If you want to invest in another cause again, choose something else. Preferably ’ Theon wasn’t engaging at all, move away now and phone the asshole, he was not being pulled in again.

‘Your one of us Theon, you might think your out but you know the rules,’ Robb said as he boxed Theon in, blocking his view of the rest of the party. ‘No one leaves unless we allow it, you have been allowed to run around pretending to be something your not.’

‘Something I’m not, I don’t do what you do. I don’t associate with you. I have no money in any of your businesses, I barely come here. I live outside of this country, I help people, not hurt them.’

‘I’m hurt now Theon, after we took you in, gave you a home, provided for you.’ Ned stepped closer.

‘The only thing you provided for me was a roof over my head and a decade in therapy and hospitals. Your ego couldn’t take me beating you perfect heir one time so you disposed of me like a package, like a runt of the litter. You gave me to the Boltons, the ones you wouldn’t let your own kids be around, sure you provided hell.’ Theon stepped forward ready to shoulder Robb aside in an undignified brawl if he had to.

‘Hello Theon,’ Ramsay said as he came to stand next to his father.

Theon didn’t move, he couldn’t which he was thankful for so he breathed. Breathed through his nose as he took in the Bolton Bastard. He looked exactly the same, the icy cold blue eyes, the lips that were fat but thin, the pale skin that seemed to have a sheen to it. The black hair, cut short from prison, when- before prison, he had worn it long, was clean and suited him better but made him look unassuming, bendable in a crowd. Theon wouldn’t be able to pick him out from the crowd from behind now, he was just another person in the crowd. His suit was cheap off the rack from a designer store, for all the money his father made he should have been in a designer tailored piece like every other man there, Roose was still keeping him on substandard allowances, his unwanted bastard but his only child. He stood out as the man trying to be in when he was so far below.

He remembered hearing that Roose’s naive wife had had a baby. A boy, Domeric Bolton, true born and protected, he would have the finest schools, the best gifts, the support of his father and mother, the push to be who he wants to be. The normal upbringing that most privileged children of the crime families had. Theon had had the schools, but the rest had been absent, he had been left with the Starks, a bargaining chip and an unwanted child. Robb’s friend until he wants, hatred by Catelyn and tolerated by the rest. Ramsay hadn’t even had the schools, he had arrived after Roose’s legitimate child died and hadn’t been content. Given the private school education with Theon he had squandered the opportunities, had a reputation as a nasty child before the end of the first term, he graved the silent fear of his classmates and teachers, spent most of his time in isolation for classes, only unleashed for break and lunch.

Theon had arrived the first Christmas after Ramsay and Roose had given him basic courtesy in housing and enrolling him in the private school nearest to the Dreadfort. He had been given a clothing allowance and allowed to change his room. Roose had treated him better than the Starks had in fact, Ramsay had made his anger known from the first day he returned from a school trip, breaking Theon’s nose. Things had not improved and got even worse when Roose had had to leave on business.

‘Ramsay, what an unpleasant surprise, now that's over I’ll be leaving. Roose.’

Theon nodded to Roose who had stood silent just observing him in a clinical manner before pushing past Robb and Ramsey. Roose put a hand on Ramsay’s shoulder to stop him following. He found Mark in the crowd and singled to leave, he wasn’t staying now.


	2. Chapter 2

Theon had never been so happy to catch a plane in his life, he was headed out to start filming his next big film, he had signed for the plot and the expectation it would lead into at least a trilogy.He had stayed and gone out with Mark and Danica to their home in the country and then returned for his friends birthday parties but he had never been able to relax.

Every party he had attended Robb Stark or Ramsey Bolton had been present, Robb had just looked at him at the beginning of the party but Ramsay had followed him from club to club so.

‘what do you want Robb?’

‘What are you doing with the psycho, he your new best friend?’

‘Never knew you wanted me this much, not getting it from Bolton?’

Theon had tried everything to get a Robb to talk, he had just stood with that damn Stark neutral face, looking at him like a damn disobedient dog that had peed on the furniture. With Ramsay he had ignored him, moving into VIP areas were he could only watch from the main floor. He was wearing the off the rack designer suits, trying to be in with the rich children but still didn’t fit in, the bouncers turning him away. Eventually Theon couldn’t take the unrelenting stare into the back of his head, he had retreated to member only clubs. Even if Ramsay applied for membership immediately it took a minimum of six months approval if you were a partner of a current member, if not it could be longer and there was a waiting list at present. 

He had meet Walda Bolton at his club yesterday to meet her for a catch-up and find out information on why the Starks and Bolton’s where tailing him now. She had arrived looking around the reading room fascinated, she stuck out in her floral dress and award orders, she had never got used to the wealth of the Bolton’s having come from the Freys who had overbred, Walda had fifteen brothers and sisters and twice again in cousins.

She and Theon met each other whenever he was in town which was normally every six months, she had been to the club before but always acted like it was visiting with royalty. He liked Walda and she eased the tension when he first started speaking to Roose after his surgeries.

When asked about Roose’s involvement she had looked uncertain, hesitant and had eaten her whole dessert before she opened up.

‘Roose has always kept tabs on you, he has a folder at home of your achievements, newspaper articles, movie reviews. He’s proud of you like I am, you made us happy if only he hadn’t had that business trip and sent me away because of the baby.’

‘It's not your fault, Ramsay went too far, he’s had to face up to his decisions. Roose gets a second chance in Domeric now, Ramsay was already messed up when he arrived. I’m surprised he took Ramsay back in but he hasn’t caused any trouble has he, apart from following me around.’

‘Roose hasn’t told me, you know I don’t want to know what he does, what they do. Roose has had Ramsay in therapy and medicated well, he takes drugs tests each week and gets reports from the psychiatrist. He’s actually almost pleasant now. He’s seemed to have developed an idea of how to behave, far better than he used to act. He works with Roose, works out, hangs around the house if he’s not out in the evenings which he hasn’t done until recently, and only with the Stark boy and that was from last month.’

She took another bite of her dessert, ‘Roose had to visit the Greyjoys last month before you say anything I know you don’t talk to them. It might help you out but I don’t really know, you know that I’m not Catelyn Stark or Cercei Baratheon. It wasn’t a good conversation, they lost their airport distribution last month, Ramsay came back in different clothes, so did Roose.

‘Roose takes Ramsay with him to most meetings with the Starks now, I’m not sure how he is helping. In prison, he took his business degree and has a pharmacy degree as well which he finished when he transferred to the adult prison. He still wants his father’s approval. He could work anywhere but the criminal record makes it hard. Roose says he’s very precise in the labs. He’s been closing deals with the hospitals, he’s got further than Roose’s team did in getting better deals. He’s very focused when he wants to be, but you already know that.’

Theon stopped himself from running his hands down his legs, Ramsay had been very precise with the scalpels he used to write on Theon. The surgeries to remove the skin that had been damaged then healed under Ramsay’s care had been weeks long, the skin grafts afterwards using a new technique that Roose’s lab had pioneered.

He was not the leading man in films but he was getting older now, he was trying for more serious role, the scalpel marks that hadn’t been removed had always been met with silence on set.

‘Hm, but what do the Starks want with me, can you ask Roose if he can speak to me about it?’

Theon wanted to know now, he had never done well with waiting. He had learnt not to ask questions when he was with Ramsay. It had taken a year to get to a point where he could ask a question through a third party instead of directly.

‘Roose is picking me up but I’m sure he would make time for you?’ Theon put Roose’s name down on the guest list for entrance for the day and told Walda to ask him to come in. 

***

Later the receptionist came to see them and said there was a problem at the check-in, Theon followed the receptionist out to see Roose and Ramsay stood there. 

‘Theon, you wanted to see me,’ Roose looked him up and down again taking in the casual clothing Theon chose to wear for meeting Walda, he had been using the club’s gym and pool.

‘Yes, Walda’s waiting. I’ve ordered more food if you follow me. Ramsay can pick you both up in an hour.’ He was not going to acknowledge Ramsay, even if he was trying to catch his eye.

‘I was hoping you’d let him come too, as it concerns both of you?’ Roose stepped forward to speak into Theon’s ear. ‘He needs to explain himself, I’ve only just removed his security detail and he’s already disappointed me.’

‘I assume I am going to want to shout at some point?’ Theon signalled to the receptionist and booked a private dining room asking for someone to collect Walda to bring her there. ‘She might as well be there, you shouldn’t keep her completely in the dark to what she is housing. You make him worse.’

The receptionist nodded and went behind the front desk to book the room out before collecting the keys. The manager followed her back, ‘The green room is available Mr Grey, Mr Bolton isn’t it.’

Roose looked at the manager and nodded.

‘Samantha take the Bolton’s to the green room I just need a moment of your attention Mr Grey.’ Theon waited until the Bolton had been escorted down the hall.

‘We received membership requests for the entire Bolton family six months ago, we are hesitant to grant membership to all. You have had Walda Bolton as a guest in before, now you have the other members. Would you recommend membership for the family?’

Theon thought about it, imagining Ramsay let free in the rooms, ‘no, but my advise, Walda yes, Roose maybe. It depends on the guests they invite in. This is why membership should be tiered, I remember the incident in the games room, the damage. You implemented child memberships after that. I suggest you look at tiering who and who cannot have guests until they receive support from established members.’

‘Thank you for your input Mr Grey.’

Theon walked off without acknowledging the manager, he was pathetic. Scared of a crime family but wanted to leak that a member had opposed their membership, clearing him out of the firing line. The tiering membership should have been in place years ago.

The green room was a small lounge with sofas and music system, a view over the river showed how close the club was to the shoreline. Walda was sat looking out the window, Roose was sat on one of the twin sofas flanking the fireplace. Ramsay was looking at around the back of the room, walking around to look more closely at the room.

‘Now we’re in private, start explaining what I have to do with him and why the Starks are interested. I did not appreciate been followed around every club in town.’

‘Your father made a contract with the Starks, to ensure their alliance and support if another war every started. They just started another failed rebelling and killed the youngest two boys, your elder brother Maron is in jail awaiting trial. Its been kept out of the press, thanks to the Reids. The Starks will make sure he is sent to the prison in Texas, the hot outside all day like an oven and after a few years of that and torture by the other inmates, they will kill him. You can change your name and cut ties with the Greyjoys but your still a member as far as the Starks are concerned. The government took you away but you're still under Stark control until they say otherwise, which is likely to be never or until they are finally all killed. They gave you to us. I gave you to Ramsay hoping he would stay out of trouble if he had you to take care of, give him some responsibility.’

Roose signalled to Ramsay to sit down next to him instead of hovering by the chairs further back.

‘Responsibility, he was hardly responsible before you left. I only ate because you were present for dinner, I wasn’t allowed to dress or wash or leave the house.’

‘Ramsay has improved, he understand what respect and responsibility is now, how to look after something, someone.’

‘Look after someone, I wouldn’t trust him with a rabbit let alone a person, what’s he been doing to gain this responsibility?’

Roose looked at Ramsay who was staring at Theon.

‘He’s held his job role, been in charge of people at the company. He’s done some work with me and work with Robb Stark, Ned Stark has given Robb more responsibility. He’s in charge of import-export now, Ramsay helped him with the legalities, changed how it's run. It's amazing the Greyjoys weren’t caught earlier, they were sloppy.’

‘Helping Robb Stark.’

‘Robb is being trained to take over, more the hidden business to be a monopoly no more need for outside help that could side with the Lannisters. The legal business runs itself.’

‘So he’s allowed to stop watching daddy and actually do work, join the adults.’

‘The boy has been lucky, he’s not the best at strategy is he boy?’ Roose looked at Ramsay who nodded and smiled.

‘What you watching him to see a weakness, trying to get closer to the Starks now the backups are dead. You still haven’t said what I’m for?’

‘Robb likes Ramsay, and I want the future head of the Starks to like my son. We’ve been doing their dirty work for years, Robb still doesn’t do anything but the lightest work.’

‘Your his bodyguard now?’ Theon looked at Ramsay again.

‘We handle all the dirty work for the Starks, Ramsay is handling lots for Robb. You know how much Robb always likes to be in control, after the Greyjoys last month Ramsay slipped.’ He looked at his son with disappointment.

‘Slipped?’ A chill went down Theon’s spine as he remembered what happened to those in the way during Ramsay’s slips. 

‘He was fine then lost focus and caused an incident, the Starks heard and made plans.’

‘Lost focus, plans get to the point Roose, I don’t need to be here.’ Walda stood up and went to sit at the back of the room, she was actively not looking at them all.

‘Yes, Roose can we get to the point where I’m expected to start yelling now.’

‘Ramsay needs work and I provide him with legal work that he can do, the Starks help provide him with work that lets him experiment. He slipped because you came up on the television that was playing in the background, a story about you dating some blonde, said you were getting married’.

‘Engaged it said, you were getting engaged and moving permanently abroad.’ Ramsay interrupted his father, Theon had never seen Ramsay interrupt him before. Theon didn’t respond to Ramsay, it was none of his business. 

‘As you can see, Ramsay still considers you his responsibility. He understands you have your own interests, your career but it doesn’t help him and his job is delicate. He needs you, your still considered Bolton property, I gave you to Ramsay and Ramsay is now cleared to take care of you. The Starks have given you to us permanently as a reward for my boy. He’ll be taking care of you now, your previous managers will be dismissed.’

‘I don’t need taking care of, I’m an adult. I don’t need a bodyguard or a lawyer, I employee my own, people I trust. So Robb wants me to do what, Hang around and do nothing. Be there as a pet for a Ramsay to talk to as a reward. I’m not a dog. Ramsay is his pet now, get him a new fixation.’

‘We tried that, she didn’t take.’

‘Myranda that slut.’ Ramsay balled his hands into fists then gripped the seat. ‘Your not Myranda, your good. You don’t sleep around.’

‘Excuse me, how would you know, you’ve been gone for years. I’m not a virgin, I’m not yours, I haven’t been waiting for you despite your handwriting on my back. I don’t believe this have you been watching me.’

‘In order for Ramsay to engage with the psychiatrists in prison and afterwards, he required motivation. Reports on you, photos of you. He had access to all the news articles on you. You have a dedicated fan base it provided lots of material.’

‘Well they missed the dating lots of women, I’m not yours.’

‘Your mine, the distractions end now. I’m back.’ Ramsay stood and grabbed Theon’s wrist, pinning it to the chair as Theon went to bolt.

‘I’m a Bolton, we’re moving up and the Starks are going down. You’ll be safe from them soon but your still Bolton Property. Soon you’ll be a Bolton, no one touches a Bolton. I’m not letting you leave and you're not getting out of the business contracts, I wrote half of them, their ironclad. You fire that lawyer of yours, I’m better and I’m going to be your only lawyer from now on Theon’. Ramsay leant closer.

‘You agree to the terms in this contract and sort everything out with Ramsay and Robb doesn’t destroy all your businesses, all the charity work. If you refuse, you’ll end up with the worst reputation and no film deals then you’ll sign the contract anyway but Ramsay will adjust it so you don’t get any time off for filming the non-existent films you won’t be booked for.’   
Roose got up then and collected Walda, ‘Theon don’t fight, it didn’t end up well for you the last time. You're playing a vital role in the future of my house, you need to be smart. Ramsay understands he needs you now, he was too young to understand that your not a toy but now he knows. Be thankful he had plenty of practice in prison.’

He looked at Ramsay. ‘Be back by morning, you have work to do.’ Roose lead Walda out, she didn’t look at him as Roose closed the door behind them.

Traitor a Theon thought as he turned back to Ramsay who was gripping his chin to turn him back to face him.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

‘Now you can’t ignore me, I hate that Theon. You forgot that I know everything about you.’

’I… what is going on, you set me up. You’ve been having reports on me for years, couldn’t you move on. Leave me alone. It took me years to get some of those contacts, I had to fight for them. How long have you been planning this?’

‘Prison wasn’t going to stop me. Father tried to distract me, sent in that slut Myranda to the juvie, I got her pregnant, she got jealous and I got bored. Woman are so easy, they are so predictable, you never disappoint me when you act predictably. At least I got something out of the slut, twin boys. The next generation of Boltons, they live out at my house.   
‘I had one built in upstate New York, no other houses for miles, I own the surrounding forest, it’s only just been finished, father had me at home to make sure I was good for you. Good enough at my job to get you as a reward, then I slipped. Now that helped to get Robb Stark to pressure father to get you back. I know how much you like your privacy, I had the best security money can buy installed, no one will get anywhere near you without at least two cameras on them. You’ll love them, they already love their daddy.’

‘Kids, you have kids.’ Theon couldn’t imagine a less suitable father than Ramsay Bolton. 

‘Yes, the slut had them then was going to dump them in the system, she still had two years on her sentence. Had them and cried when I told her I wasn’t interested. Then when I got rid of her she went mad, killed another girl, thought I would come back to her. Stupid slut has got a year left and father got her to sign full custody to me, no access no contact. She doesn’t exist now.’

‘Ramsay let go, you haven’t seen me since we were kids. I have nothing you want. I can’t help you.’

‘Good you remember my name, can you remember the rest of the rules, no matter I’ve changed them anyway. Silly rules, I was unreasonable, you couldn’t do anything. If I wanted another dog okay but not you, no wonder you ran. I want to look after you, you’ve coped well but I’ll make you better. You liked being owned, now you’ll remember you are owned all the time.’

‘I did not like it, you terrified me, tortured me. I’m not a lamp or a chair, I’m a person. You can’t own me. It took all year to get rid of your marks!’

Ramsay took out a contract from inside his satchel, a legal document. 

‘I saw them, the reconstruction images, you are a blank canvas again.’ Theon shivered and tried to pull away but Ramsay had lost none of his strength. ‘Don’t pull away, your mine. Your my world remember, you should be focused on me, read the contract then you’ll see.’

‘You mad.’ Theon said as Ramsay dropped the document on his lap, he started to read it but Theon just heard the blood pounding in his ears. 

‘No the psychiatrist cleared me, I’m medicated. Your the best medication money can buy and I brought you from Stark. That boy wanted to kill you, wipe the Greyjoys off the face of the earth, you included. I said I wanted you, I would keep you away and secure you won’t be any trouble. Thank me, I’m the only reason your still alive.’

Theon could believe that, Robb had always been quick to anger, he liked to win and winning against Robb was the reason he was in this situation, to begin with.

‘Thank you.’

‘Thank you what, you know better Theon. Be respectful, acknowledge me, you don’t like acknowledging me, you’ve been ignoring me at parties, in clubs, everywhere. Thank me then apologise.’ He moved his hand up Theon’s arm while the other grabbed his chin.  
Theon jerked back but the grip only tighter, Ramsay put his thumb on the front of his chin, pressing hard.

‘Thank you Ramsay, I’m so- sorry forgive me. I was rude, I’m sorry Ramsay,’ the pressure increased then loosened as Theon carried on. ‘I won’t do it again, I know better. Ramsay.’ Ramsay smiled then slid his thumb over Theon’s lips to silence him.

‘Good boy, you always apologised so beautifully for me. I always accept your apologies don’t I Theon.’ Theon nodded as Ramsay didn’t remove his thumb.

‘Now I told you to read the contract and you chose instead to question me, I’m cleverer than you so you should do as your told. Look at the mess you’ve got yourself into now, bad contracts, business with the Starks. I haven’t even looked at your film contracts yet but you’ve shown some brains, top billing on your latest one. I’m proud of you. Now you're going to listen, you are a good listener aren’t you. Its how you memorise your lines isn’t it.’

Theon nodded again then tensed as Ramsay pushed him to lie down so his head was in Ramsay’s lap. Then the thumb on his lips pushed into his mouth, the rest of his hand gripping his chin to lock his mouth tight around the digit.

Ramsay had made him do this before when they were younger, they sat and watched movies of Ramsay’s choice, he knew without being directed to start sucking on the thumb, Ramsay smiled.

Theon tried to move again but Ramsay pressed down on his shoulder and across his chest, Theon gasped as he heard his shoulder crunch. Ramsay was being nice, before he would break his arm, Theon looked at the door, it was closed. He tried to calm as Ramsay’s hand stroked down his arm and under his chin, he would have to get used to this again. Ramsay had used to have movie nights or nights with his boys with a Theon on his lap. 

‘Good, now your moving in with me and my boys. You’ll rent out the apartments you own, you’ll stay in my homes unless you are on location then you stay where you choose. If you're on location and you have more than two nights off you come home, you're a family man now, no more partying.   
‘Your place is home with us, all your business dealings stop now. You only buy and sell properties, no charity setups, no nothing. I handle that from now on. You’ll be free to eat what you normally do, maintain your fitness routine, you get meals delivered don’t you. Phone your trainer, I have a chef, they can duplicate them for you, send your requirements and listed menu. I like knowing what you eat. Your clothes, buy what you like, you can start shopping for all of us, your better at it than me.’

Theon subconsciously sucked harder, the Ramsay from before wouldn’t have said that. He would have stopped Theon from doing everything, what was going on. He wasn’t prepared for this, he wasn’t prepared for this new Ramsay, he was touching his hair, stroking it, soothing him. The other hand was holding him, clinging to him, this Ramsay seemed to need him, what was he going to do.

‘You’ll still go to big events if your publicist insists, you go with an actress you’ll be allowed but your mine, no sluts allowed. We’ll start on a routine when you get back on Friday, tell your lawyers they are all fired, get your managers on the new programme. I’ll visit them so they understand your Bolton property now. I’m your date to any other events, you’ll come with me to a few dinners, important ones but mostly I want you home. Safe, protected,’

The silent secure that Theon knew Ramsay was thinking remained in the pause he made that seemed to last for an age instead of the breath before Ramsay spoke again. He dug harder to tell Theon to keep sucking, it had soothed Ramsay when he got angry when they were children, stopped him from choaking his friend while he keep Theon on his lap. The amount of times he saw from below Ramsay punch his boys or yell at them only to calm as Theon had whimpered or curled into him, sucking harder. 

‘You’ll look after the twins, you can re-design the outside, I’m unimaginative with gardens. You’ll be glad to know I’ve got dogs again, I’ve named them after all the sluts I’ve met while waiting for you. Only the ones who were fun get named after a dog. There’s Kyra, Willow, Maude, red Jeyne, Sara, Alison, Helicent and Myranda. They are such good girls, you’ll get acquainted soon. Now I’ll take you back to your apartment, get your things, get you ready for your flight tomorrow.’

Ramsay pulled him up with his thumb still in his mouth, he held him against him like a child as he put the contract back in his bag. He held Theon’s hand in his front pocket as they left, Theon locked against his side as he Ramsay had tied his belt to his under his jacket.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Theon had agreed to three months solid filming in the Caribbean, he phoned Ramsay every evening and talked to his twins, they were exactly like their father. He now had two months off before he would be on the promotion circuit. He had only stayed with Ramsay two nights in those three months, and one month before he left but he was already sinking back into the mindset Ramsay had led him to in the green room.

He had received gifts while away, a dangling earring in blue, a necklace that hung halfway down his chest made of diamonds. Pictures from the twins, letters. Ramsay expected replies, he had dutifully sent ones in response. Thankfully FaceTime was not an option in the remote locations he was in. The one month stay before filming had made it clear what awaited him, he was a glorified housewife, mother and prisoner.

Theon stared out at the landscape as the driver sped along the road, Ramsay had sent a driver to pick him up, Theon had not questioned it. The road was deserted, miles of autumn toned trees lines the way as they drove into further remote territory. It was a 2-hour drive out of the city and he was jet-lagged, he would have rather stayed in the city to sleep it off for the day and travel out tomorrow. Now that wasn’t possible anymore, Ramsay had rented out his Tribeca apartment and sold his own, saying Theon wouldn’t need one and he could stay in a hotel on the odd occasion that travelling back late wasn’t practical.

Ramsay, when he did have to go into the city which was once a week, went by helicopter. He had a license so could pilot it himself but had one of the silent staffers of men all employed by Roose to fly him around. They’d used it when they had a party to go to, some party of the Lannister’s which Theon had drunk himself through before Ramsay stopped him.

The car turned off onto the dirt road, Ramsay didn’t want people to know the main drive to his home so hadn’t laid down the tarmac, until out of eyesight of the road. They went through two security checkpoints before passing the tall, thick main estate boundary walls. The outer estate only had fencing on two sides, on the other two side of it you couldn’t go far before hitting the river or cliffs, it was patrolled regularly by the security and the fencing was electrical.

A small farm had been converted into labs for Ramsay’s personal use, a mile from the house inside the 12 foot high walls which were topped with electric wire. The inner wall that Theon had been designated as his garden area that he was not to go out of without escort. Theon had seen the security cameras on his tour which Ramsay had given him on his first day, a hand on the small of his back guiding him around, he had wanted to scream, the place was watched him from every angle.

If that wasn’t enough, there were dogs. Ramsay’s pack of dogs were extremely loyal to the family. Theon had been adopted into the family but was clearly not seen as someone in authority. Ramsay had trained them to keep him in sight of Ramsay unless told otherwise, he had received dog kisses when they stood on their back legs to greet him, they also used it to growl and herd him around. Theon did not like being pushed around by seven dogs when he tried to leave a room after Ramsay fell asleep. The twins had more authority with them than he did but at least they didn’t bite him, only head-butted him and licked him to death at present.

The car stopped and Theon hopped out before the front door opened, one of Roose’s employee’s, the Bastard’s Boys as they were known, had picked him up. He hadn’t got all their names yet but then they didn’t seem to want to talk to him, treating him like a piranha. Ramsay hadn’t liked Theon talking to the waiter when they went out let alone to anyone he would have prolonged contact with.

The front door opened to admit the twins, both dark-haired and two sets of ice blue eyes, miniature shaped Ramsays, came barrelling down the slate steps, screaming at the top of their lungs. Happy screams and calls of daddy, they crashed into him at stomach height, each clawing to climb him before Theon managed to lift each one and carry them into the house, one under each arm to their giggles.

‘Daddy down!’

‘Daddy no stop it, not fair.’

Ramsay had established that a Theon was daddy, their daddy, their father’s husband. Theon was theirs but mainly their fathers. They were as possessive of him as a Ramsay but knew who Theon ultimately belonged too. 

Theon ignored them as he walked through the entranceway, a wide room with a double staircase going upstairs, he passed through into the living room, a wall of glass showcasing the view of endless moors and forest, Bolton land as far as he could see.

Theon looked around and didn’t see Ramsay, it was early still, only four, he wouldn’t be finished working until five, home until seven. His driver, Damon, had said Ramsay had been called into the city by Roose, unhappy at the unexpected need to be deprived of Theon longer than expected.

He dropped the boys onto the extra-large leather sofas, Theon had ordered them before he left insisting the old, far to small and uncomfortably beat-up black ones be replaced. The boys bounced and then proceeded to drag Theon onto the sofa too before relaying everything they had done since they had seen him.

Theon listened as they climbed all over him, he enjoyed them and thought they had been raised well. Nannies and Private boarding pre-school had taught them manners, behaviour, boundaries, Roose had sent them too as soon as possible, not wanting to repeat the same mistakes as Ramsay. Theon had worried initially but they were normal little boys, maybe into learning about dog training and archery more than normal five-year-olds but then Theon had let them watch every version of Robin Hood that was possible when they met.

‘Daddy play with us please?’ the youngest by two minutes asked, arms wrapped around his neck, Theon found that they were both clingy to him.

With Ramsay they respected him but didn’t try to hang off him like they did Theon, happy to show Ramsay what they had created or did but not wanting him to join in with their games. Theon thought they had good instincts, like animals children could sense when an adult wasn’t good.

Theon looked outside, clouds were coming in heavy with rain, he wasn’t taking them outside to burn off their excitement.

‘How about the pool, a naughty dinner in front of the fire, and whatever film you want to watch.’

Ramsay had made it clear that Theon was responsible for all the cooking in the house, meals were only provided on rare occasions, he was responsible for the twins, no daily nannies, Theon was the parent for them.

Theon liked kids, he always had, they always gravitated to him. They went to day school and came home every evening, a driver picking them up. One of the Bastard boys would watch them if they went out or they went to stay with Walda at Roose’s castle, the Dreadfort, about an hour by car away.

The boys cheered and raced off to get changed, Theon following them up the open stairs, all heavy solid oak that melted into the resin coloured walls. Ramsay had had all the upstairs walls panelled in resin, blue white and gold to look like waves. Theon had found it comforting at first until he had taken a walk upstairs by himself late at night, Ramsay still downstairs with his crew.

The walls lit up and turned the walls into a winter wood, it was eerie and Theon now found the waves sinister like the deep open ocean. He loves the beach, the crash of waves but had always despised the open ocean unless on an oversized ship with a large crew. Not the unsafe fishing boats of his family with a crew of hardened Ironborn who would watch you fall overboard for sport rather than help you.

‘Quick and change, you only get 90 minutes before dinner and no dogs in the pool. Your father will not thank you for the smell!’

Theon walked into the master suite, three dark blue panelled walls before another wall of glass looked out on the same forest from above, a large sleigh bed with pristine silk sheets covered the bed, deep fur rugs and an empty fireplace finished the room. Theon walked through the marble ensuite with double sinks and shower, a egg-shaped bath and hidden toilet around the corner. Theon took his clothes off and dropped them into the hamper, the housekeeper would do the laundry and cleaning. Theon was not a slob but he did not ever want to be responsible for cleaning a house to Ramsay’s standard. It was clinically cleaned every day, the only rooms allowed to remain messy were the living room and the twin's rooms, Theon tended to make a mess in the kitchen and help the twins build forts in the lounge.

He went into the walk-in closet, dark wood panels hide their clothes from view, two full-length mirrors took up the back wall, Ramsay being a perfection of Theon’s appearance. Theon pulled out one of the drawers and put on a set of swimming trunks before returning to the ensuite to collect three towels, the pool was indoors but there was no storage down there for extra linen.

Theon played with boys before leaving them to shower off and change into pyjamas, he made mac and cheese and lit the fireplace before letting the boys pick a movie. A movie with a talking car and a big bowl of half-eaten popcorn was how Ramsay found them as he came through the door, Theon looked up and untangled himself from the boys.

‘Your father’s home, say goodnight, time for bed, you’ve got school in the morning up up up.’ Theon cajoled as they sleepy said goodnight before going up to bed. They didn’t hug Ramsay or Theon, Ramsay didn’t like them blocking Theon from him.

‘Your back.’

‘I’m back,’ Theon said from his place on the sofa, he paused the film and turned back to Ramsay.

He started as Ramsay was now right next to him, drinking him in, clocking the t-shirt and shorts he was wearing. Ramsay didn’t have bedclothes so neither did Theon so he improvised. Ramsay pulled on his hair until Theon’s head was pulled back to expose his neck.

‘Did you arrange with my father to have me called in to the city, give you even more time off, think you could keep me away.’

Theon looked at Ramsay his eyes were bright and the vein in his neck pulsing. Ramsay slid down so he was covering Theon on the sofa, pulling the blankets the twins had left off of him, before ripping the t-shirt and shorts off his body.

His eyes scanned Theon from hair to toes, looking for marks, looking for signs that Theon was cheating. Not that Theon would cheat now after he had felt the noose tightening around his neck.

‘No, I had no idea until Damon told me in the car. I only played with the twins, gave them dinner and was waiting for you, I made dinner. It will be ready in 20 minutes, lets you unwind first. Did it go well, your tense.’

‘I’m tense as my partner has been away for weeks and I haven’t had any contact all day from him, that's breaking the rules Theon. Do you need some time with the cane to remind you.’

Ramsay had presented him with a list of rules when he took him to his apartment, they basically all boiled down to Theon never leaving Ramsay, he was to focus on him unless at his job. Ramsay would look after him and Theon would be his.

Everything he brought was to go through Ramsay, he could buy excess pieces but his clothes, his jewellery - Ramsay liked him with some sort of jewellery - his food, his personal trainer would be from Ramsay.

The idea of a chef had gone as soon as Ramsay got Theon home, he didn’t seem inclined to let Theon work unless it was a more exclusive role. So Theon would not be working much as Ramsay specified such specific requests Theon was not getting called for roles.

So Theon could cook, he’d watched lots of youtube videos, ordered half the supermarket with fresh herbs and meats. Ramsay liked the idea of Theon cooking him meals, looking after Ramsay and the children, treating him like a husband, like a normal couple.

Ramsay had rules though, he was still very controlling and possessive, Theon didn’t meet the grocery vans, the internet was monitored, he didn’t leave the estate without a bodyguard, normally Damon or Locke. When he had gone for a trek into the woods without informing Ramsay he had returned and been punished. Theon had already known the list of what possible punishments Ramsay had but he had changed them from Theon’s last stay with Roose. A caning on his feet, a whipping on his back or buttock until he passed out. Theon had been informed afterwards that he could pick one or the other whenever he misbehaved.

‘No. No, I didn’t realise, I thought you’d be here, I’m sorry Ramsay. I’m here now, you can see with the cameras I’ve been good. I won’t forget again, I just thought you’d be back earlier and when you're with Roose you don’t like me to call.’

Theon was breathing faster, the cane god that hurt. He had been unable to sit for two days last time, Ramsay wanted constant confirmation that Theon wasn’t taken advantage of his absence.

‘Yes I did but you suggested the contact time Theon, a text would have worked. You know I like you to call, you wouldn’t want me to think you didn’t want me would you.’

’No your right, I didn’t think to text. You’re here now though, I’m back here.’

Theon lifted his hands and rubbed up and down Ramsay’s arms, touching Ramsay’s cheek hesitantly. Ramsay relaxed against Theon, leaning into the touch before leaning down to inhale Theon’s scent at his neck. Theon braced as he knew what was coming, a warning, Ramsay was feeling kind.

He bite down into the crease between neck and shoulder, Ramsay had used to bite their before, a scar had formed and the four surgeries to remove it now were wasted. Theon did not try to move Ramsay to anywhere else on his body, he had bit over his stomach and shoulders before, each more painful than the last.

Theon didn’t question why Ramsay did bite, he doubted he would get asked for another movie after the last one, the next two movies were unlikely to be made, the filming had been bad and Theon and the other actors thought it would bomb. Ramsay would get his wish, no more Theon out and about.

Theon looked at the clock on the side table, noticing the time.

‘Are you ready for food, the desserts nearly done?’ he had scrambled around the cupboards, managing to make something with a mix of ingredients, no one would have ordered more food before he arrived. Ramsay had probably eaten steak every night while he was away.

‘I’m more hunger for you but I could eat.’ Ramsay sat up and made his way to the table, taking a seat. Theon served some wine, a dry white wine that had little alcohol as he had poured some in the pasta sauce and cooked the prawns in it. Ramsay just watched as he plated up enjoying watching him serve, he enjoyed Theon taking care of him.

‘Here, I made it up with what we had, it might be a bit hot, I think I added too many chillies.’

Theon sat and watched Ramsay eat, his expression didn’t change as he swallowed, watching Theon eat back. He smiled through the meal, seemingly relaxing as he eats more and more.  
  



End file.
